Good to erase the bad
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [River x Jayne] COMPLETED! Jayne's fantasies are interrupted by reality by a visit from the ships resident crazy girl.


He lay on his bunk staring up at the grey ceiling. Every night was the same. He would lie there trying to think of anything but _her_; anything but the raven haired beauty who slept not far enough away. He let his eyes scan the walls of his small quarters. Pictures of some of the most beautiful women in the 'verse, could be found there, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He couldn't fight it any longer, so he let his mind wander where it will. Weren't no point in trying to stop it. He felt damn good that he managed to keep her out of his mind while he was awake, she would just fill his dreams instead.

He rose up from his place on the bed long enough to flip the lock on the hatch and shed his t-shirt and boxers. Naked as the day he was born, he laid back down on top of the covers. Closing his eyes, she came into view. River's hair hung in a mess of curls, sweat, and blood; she stood in the middle of a pile of dead reavers. His worst nightmare and she had slain them. There was nothing sexier to him than that moment. The moment the doors rolled back and she was still standing, death in her wake.

The picture in his mind changed again. No longer was she standing amidst so much death. No, now she was kneeling at the foot his bunk, between his legs. Nothing covering her porcelain skin but sweat and the sweet smell of her sex. She dropped down to her hands and knees and crawls up and down his body, like a lioness after her prey. He's the prey, he knows it, and loves ever second of it.

"Does my Jayne want me?" she asks with a whisper so faint he almost wonders if he didn't imagine it.

"You know I do bao bei. Always want you"

"Will you do something for her my Jayne?"

"Anything, you know all you have to do is ask."

She sits up and back on her feet. "Touch yourself. She wants to watch you."

He didn't even answer; he just lets his hand do the talking. His hand slides up from its resting place on the bed to take his cock into it. He starts slow, sliding his hand up and down, pumping over and over and over. His eyes trained on her face, he watches as the lust and desire shine through her glazed eyes.

When she could take no more she dropped down and crawled up his strong body. Bringing her lips to his, the kiss started slow and tender. Her lips part, and with it, his tongue dives in. Searching for hers, fighting in her warm moist mouth for dominance that neither could claim.

"She needs you in her. Make her whole Jayne."

He placed his strong hands on her hips and lifted her just so, till she could move her knees outside his hips; one on either side. The tip of his manhood pushed at her dripping lips. She slowly sinks down, taking him into her core as she drops. Settling down on him, she fells him push up into her very soul. He pushed up so deep that the slightest movement from either pulsed through her womb in the most delightful way. Ripples of pleasure rolling through both of them like unending waves.

Jayne, so intent on the fantasy that played out in his mind and hand, that he never heard the lock override or the hatch open. It was rather the slightest whisper from the slip of a girl he had been fantasizing about that brought him back to reality. "Jayne, she wants you too….I need you. Make her…make me whole."

Stunned and shocked at the rather compromising situation he found himself in, he just stopped, staying still, hand wrapped firmly around his ever hard cock. He blinked, letting go of himself and sitting up. "Girl you shouldn't be here. Ain't right for you to be breaking into people's bunks when they are having private time. Go back to bed Crazy."

"She can't Jayne. She feels. Feels so much. Wants what she shouldn't have. Needs what you want to give. Please Jayne."

"Girl, we do this and there's no going back. I won't be able to ever let you go. That's gonna get me a not so shiny meeting with the airlock and the black. Dong ma?"

"She won't tell." Tears of frustration leaked out of the sides of her eyes. Leaving wet paths in their wake, traveling down the smooth plains of her face.

"River-girl, don't cry. Don't know why, but I can't stand to see you cry. Tares me up inside." He stood up and took the two steps to fill the space between them. Bringing his arms around her, he drew her close, her face buried in his chest, arms wrapped around his middle, hands clutching to his bare back.

The feel of her so close, nothing between them but her thin shift, was driving him crazy. With a sigh he gave in. "Girl, your gonna be the death of me and I'll die with a smile on my face."

Putting his hand behind her head, he tilted her head back and dropped his mouth to hers. Her silken lips tasted like apples and musk. Better than anything he'd ever dreamed. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped in with a throaty moan. Minutes stretched to eternity as the kissed deepened with pleasure so long denied.

Breaking apart he moved as fast as he could, re-engaging the lock so they wouldn't be discovered by accident.

He moved back to her and tugged at the hem of her thin, silk gown, pulling it up, over her head in one clean move. Driven by desire and lust, it took everything in him not to toss her on the bed and have his way with her. But he knew she needed to take it at her pace. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled her into his lap, nipping and kissing at her neck the moment she got close enough.

His lips blazed a red hot trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He took care to not miss so much as a single place; each needing to be kissed, touched, worshiped as only he could.

Her shy hands grew bold with each passing moment. She started to explore his naked chest. Her finger tips tracing every scar, committing each to memory as if they might fade if she didn't.

His hands doing much the same ran, over each spot of skin on her bare torso, learning each dip and curve. His hand skimmed over her breast, her pebbled nipple dragging against his callused hand. A gasp of pure pleasure resounded from her lips at the feel of it. "Jayne, more please. She needs more."

Jayne never having been one to make a woman beg for what she wanted, lowered his head and sucked her pert nipple into his mouth, alternating between nipping and sucking. While his right hand roamed over the expanse of her back.

His left hand moved slowly up her inner thigh in search of the heaven that lie between her strong, lean legs. She was dripping, all for him. He slipped a finger into her warm wet core, noticing right off that she wasn't what he'd expected.

Breaking his lips her from her breast he asked the one thing he had never once imagined. "You're not a virgin?"

Her cheeks flushed an unnatural red. "No. She hasn't been for a long time." Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill. "Such bad memories, don't make her think them, not now. Erase them, think them no more."

Rage welled up at what the Alliance had done to her. Not only had they raped her mind, but her body as well. Taken the one last thing that everyone thought was left of her innocence.

"Jayne, make her forget," she pleaded. "Please make me forget."

He looked shocked beyond belief. So much pain, yet she wanted him still. Didn't make no ruttin' sense. "You still wanna?" he whispered.

A shy nod said it all. "Good to erase the bad."

He didn't need to be asked again. All he knew was she was blessing him with a gift beyond measure. She trusted him to make her feel like a woman who was wanted over a woman who was vile and untouchable. Wuh de tyen, ah he was gonna.

He crushed her lips with his, feeling a passion he'd never known, all the while alert for her cues. She had to lead this dance or he would be tossing himself out the airlock in the morning, no need for Mal to do it. She returned the kiss with as much passion as he gave. Pushing him ever harder for more, confident in her decision, she pressed forward. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach to his rock hard cock. She tentatively took it into her small hand and began moving her fingers around him like she had seen is so many of his daydreams. She was rewarded with a moan of pure delight from the mercenary she sat on top of.

He once again buried his finger inside her hot core, pushing in and out at a slow place. Feeling her need for more, he drew back and slipped a second finger in with the first and began the slow rhythm over again. Gasps and moans of delight filled the dead silence of his bunk.

"More Jayne. Need you in me."

Not stopping to question or second guess her desire, he placed an arm around her back and flipped them over so quickly it caused her to giggle with delight. Now, she was on the bed, beneath him. He couldn't believe his luck.

Posed at her dripping core he paused one last time to make sure this is truly what she wanted. He wasn't a small man. He knew even with the lack of her virginity, it had been too long since anything other than his, and most likely her, fingers had been in her passage. It was gonna hurt.

"River, are you sure you want this?"

Speaking as clearly as she could possibly think to, she responded. "Yes. I want you."

"It might hurt. I'm not trying, but…"

"But you're not small. No, you're not. Above average, she knows."

"Tell me if I need to pull back. I don't mind. Don't wanna hurt the girl."

She screwed her eyes shut in waiting for the coming pain. Gripping her tiny hands onto is strong shoulders, holding on as if he would melt away if she let go.

Slowly, he pushed into her warm, wet, waiting core all the way to the hilt. "So ai ya tight. I could die a happy man right here." The slightest tinge of pain colored her face. "Bao bei, are you ok? I didn't hurt ya too much did I?"

"No Jayne, she's fine."

Slowly he pulled almost all the way back before pushing in again. In and out as slowly as he could go till the look of pain fluttered away leaving only pleasure in its wake.

She had been on the edge of a precipice since he first dipped his finger into her passage, never quite able to let go to the release, holding on to the feeling rolling in the very depths of her being. It was the most wonderful building sensation. But now, she could barely hold on. She wanted to fall. "Want to fall" she muttered not ever realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Oh ya do, do ya," he murmured against the skin of her neck. Leaning to one side so he could lift his torso away from hers just the slightest, he slide his hand between them to find where their bodies met. Finding the bundle of nerves that he knew would be her undoing, he began circling it with his thumb.

Biting his shoulder to muffle a scream, she shuttered with release so strong she felt like she was suddenly floating, wrapped in the safety of his arms.

The feel of her tight, inner muscles milking at him, sent him falling right behind her.

Rolling to the side, bringing her with him they laid together in a mass of raw emotion and sated desire. "She would like to know if it's always like that."

"Ain't never felt like that for me."

She wasn't stupid. She knew Jayne Cobb had slept with a lot of cheap whores in the 'verse and while that didn't bother her, his answer left her confused. "Is that good?"

"Hell yeah, it's good. Best I've ever had."

She smiled knowing he wasn't lying. She didn't have to read his thoughts for that one. His face told the truth for him.

"Can she stay?"

"Yes. I'll wake you before anyone else gets up so you can go back to your bunk. Don't wanna go getting caught before we've gotten started good, now do we." River tucked into Jayne's side while he pulled the cover down off his girls to cover them. "Sleep girl. Morning will come all too soon."

"Night Jayne"

"Night River-girl."

Translation Key:

Wuh de tyen au – Dear God in Heaven

Dong Ma – Understand

Bao Bei – Sweetheart

Ai ya - Damn


End file.
